All Eyes On You
by kittykat1257
Summary: *Sequel to All I Want* Isaac's got his wish, to be loved by the one he loves. Sarah Stilinski is finally his. But new threats lurk in the shadows of Beacon Hills, and people are dying again, Sarah begins to strain. Will young love last or will young hearts shatter under pressure? Rated T for explicit language.
1. First Day of Junior Year

**Title:** All Eyes On You

**Author:** kittykat1257

**Rating:** T (For Explicit Language)

**Summary:** *Sequel to All I Want* Isaac's got his wish, to be loved by the one he loves. Sarah Stilinski is finally his. But new threats lurk in the shadows of Beacon Hills, and Sarah is a main target of one of them. Will young love last or will young hearts shatter under pressure?

**Disclaimer:** Alright guys, I'm just saying this right here and right now. I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS. THEY ALL BELONG TO JEFF DAVIS. IT IS _FANFICTION_ FOR A REASON PEOPLE.

**Author's Notes (Will Always be Bolded):**

** I'm back bitches! Missed you all! I'm excited to write "All Eyes On You" and I hope you're just as excited to read it! Love you all! By the way, you do not **_**have**_** to read **_**All I Want**_**, but it would advised. This story does go along with the plot line, so SPOILER ALERT, it will have some spoilers. I love everyone who reviews, follows, or favorites my stories, so they **_**are**_** appreciated. Last story, I kind of stopped replying to reviews, but this time, I'm going to try to keep up and reply to every single review you guys send me. I don't need a certain amount of reviews, follows, or favorites to keep going but if you like my story, I'd love to know. Constructive Criticism is appreciated, Flames will be blocked. Polyvore for this chapter is "First Day". Ciao, belle! :)**

* * *

Chapter 1 - First Day of Junior Year

Sarah Stilinski plants herself in the most comfortable chair in the entire tattoo parlor.

After Allison Argent served Sarah her ass at the end of the last school year, Sarah has been kicking it up a notch. She and her friend, Scott McCall are taking a "New School Year's Resolution" if you will. Since the beginning of Summer, Sarah has been working out her body, and Scott has been working out his mind. Sarah's very intelligent and has helped Scott and her twin brother, Stiles Stilinski, on their homework since Kindergarten. Scott's become quite an athlete in the past year, thanks to his newfound superhuman speed, strength, and agility. In return for tutoring Scott in his worst subjects, or every subject in his case, he has been helping Sarah improve her fitness. She's been going to the gym every other day, she's been eating healthier, she's started taking gymnastics again, which has practice twice a week, and she has signed up for the school's Cross Country team this year. At Gymnastic practice yesterday, she sprained her ankle and is not to put any weight on it if she wants to participate in Regional's in two weeks. Sarah is the only person on vault on her team and she knows they need her at Competition.

"Stupid crutches," she murmurs under her breath, causing her brother and Scott to laugh at her.

Stiles smirks, "You know you can always _quit_ the team and not have to deal with another sprained body part again…"

"I am _not_ quitting!" Sarah snaps. She composes herself before adding, "Besides, it's not the crutches or sprained ankles themselves that agitate me, it's who's going to absolutely pissed when he sees me wearing said crutches _again_."

"You mean _Isaac_?" Stiles coos, mockingly batting his lashes and putting a dreamy look on his face. Isaac is Sarah's super-hot-and-sweet-and-loving werewolf boyfriend. Yes, _werewolf_ boyfriend; and don't get her wrong, Sarah is absolutely head-over-heels in love with Isaac Lahey, but he can be a _little_ over protective at times.

Sarah and Isaac have been inseparable since he asked her to be his girlfriend. Everyone loves Isaac, even Sarah's _very_ over protective father, Beacon Hills' own Sheriff. Isaac and Sarah have barely gone a week without each other, until the past two weeks. Sarah hasn't received a visit, call, or even a text from Isaac for two whole weeks. She's trying to not panic, but Isaac's even more attached to her, than she is to him. Normally, she'd just have to call him in the middle of the night and he'd climb into her two-story window and lay with her till she fell asleep again, which until a couple of weeks ago, became almost an every day thing between them.

She hasn't heard from her friends Erica and Boyd either. They're in Isaac's pack. She doesn't question it, though, because it's probably a pack thing and she can't know, because she isn't in the pack. Isaac hates keeping it from her, because the one thing Sarah hates more than Isaac's rage towards her sprained ankles is not knowing things.

Sarah giggles, "Yes, I mean _Isaac_." She mimics the same face as Stiles, causing him to pout and stick out his tongue, which she mimics as well.

"Smart-ass," he mutters.

As the tattoo artist walks back into the room, Sarah and Stiles quiet down. Scott sits in the operating chair, seemingly at piece, letting Sarah and Stiles worry for him. Sarah had already dictated the man to re-sterilize his needle with Sarah watching just to make sure he does it correctly, which he does.

The artist mocks Scott, holding his sketch of what he wants his tattoo to look like. "Boy, it's a good thing you drew me a picture." Sarah snickers and Scott can only manage to smile nervously.

Stiles flips through a book filled with images of what you can purchase. "Hey Scott! You sure you don't want something like this?" he asks, lifting the book for both Sarah and Scott to see. A giant, lizard-like creature glares menacingly at the two teenagers before Stiles, making Sarah wince and Scott glare at the hazel-eyed boy. "Too soon?…Yeah…" Stiles flips through the book, handing Sarah another copy when she pouts for it. He sighs, "I don't know, man, are you sure about this?"

Sarah agrees with her twin, clarifying to Scott, "Yeah, these things _are_ permanent, meaning once it's on, it's staying on _forever_."

Scott argues, "I'm not changing my mind."

"Okay, but why _two bands_?" Stiles asks. Sarah would kind of like the answer to that as well.

Scott shrugs, "I just like it."

"You just _like it_?!" Sarah mocks, confused.

Stiles nods, "Don't you think your first tattoo should have some sort of meaning, you know, or something?"

"Getting a tattoo means something," Scott tries to reason.

Stiles chuckles when Scott doesn't see his point, "I don't think that's-"

"He's right," the tattoo artist interrupts, "Tattooing goes back thousands of of years." Stiles looks over to her encyclopedia of a sister for confirmation, who simply nods her head once in agreement. The man continues, "The Tahitian word "Tatua" means 'To leave a mark', like a rite of passage." Each boy this time looks to Sarah for proof and she just nods again. _If I ever get a tattoo, I'm coming back to this guy. He's pretty clever_ and _he sterilizes his needles correctly_, Sarah ponders.

Scott looks back up to Stiles, "Yeah, you see? He gets it."

"He's covered in tattoos, Scott, literally," Stiles retorts.

The man ignores him, much to Sarah's delight. Sarah knows he could easily take Stiles, hell _she_ could easily take Stiles. Instead, he turns to Scott, "Okay, you ready?" Scott leans back in the chair, manually preparing himself. "You, uh, ain't got a problems with needles, do ya?"

As Scott answers a mild, "Nope," Sarah glances nervously up at Stiles, knowing of his slight phobia.

The needle begins buzzing and Stiles mentions, "I tend to get a little squeamish though, so…" he falls down to an incompetent mumble, staring at the large needle jabbing into his best friend's skin again and again. Sarah watches helplessly as Stiles turns chalk white, his eyes roll into the back of his head, and he falls to the ground unconscious.

* * *

Stiles slams the car door with one hand and holds the ice pack to the back of his head with the other. Scott sits in the passenger seat and Sarah in the back, _The Blind Side_ in her hands. Scott moans softly in pain.

Stiles looks over at the wincing boy and asks, "You okay?"

"Yeah, Scott, you alright?" Sarah worries.

Scott tries to play it off as not so bad, but Stiles and Sarah can tell when he's lying as he mumbles, "Kind of burns."

"Yes," Stiles' sarcasm works it's way out of his mouth, "Yes, you just had your skin stabbed about a hundred-thousand times by a needle." Sarah softly smacks her brother's shoulder who simply shrugs, not feeling sorry for saying it.

Scott argues, "Yeah, I don't think it's supposed to feel like this."

Sarah encyclopedia brain works _its_ way out of her mouth, "It should hurt Scott, just not too much. Most people would say it's like a 'hot-scratching feeling'. On a scale of stubbed toe to getting your limbs cut off one by one by a Serial Killer, how badly does it hurt?"

Scott contemplates, "Uh, where does burning sensation fit into that?" He stops, then groans loudly flinching in his seat. "Oh god! No, it's definitely not supposed to feel like this. Oh, I got to take this thing off."

"No, no, no, no, Scott! Oh, Scott, please stop!" Stiles cries covering his eyes.

Sarah shields her own, crying out, "No, Scott, please don't!"

"Whoa, whoa," Stiles says and Sarah removes her hand from her face, looking up to Scott's red, blotchy skin and disappearing tattoo.

Scott whines, "Oh, no, what? No, no, come on." The tattoo fades completely, leaving a shocked Stiles and Sarah and an irritated Scott. He states the obvious, "It healed."

Stiles tries to hold back his thoughts, but he can't, "Ah, thank god. I hated it."

"What?!" Scott exclaims. He turns to the girl obvious trying to disappear like the tattoo. "Do you hate it too, Sarah?"

Sarah bites her bottom lip, nodding. "Sorry," she apologizes. Stiles starts up his battered Jeep and leaves the tattoo parlor.

* * *

"Nah, we agreed to give each other the summer," Scott explains to his two best friends as they pull up to a red light next to a car that only seems familiar to Sarah, but she doesn't say anything and instead goes back to her conversation with Scott and Stiles. Scott continues, "No text, no calls."

"So then how do you know she won't be back at school, then?" Stiles asks him.

Sarah adds, "Yeah, you said no contact. You don't really know anything."

Scott answers, "After everything that happened, I'm not sure she's coming back at all."

"I think she is," Stiles looks past Scott to the car next to them. "I'd say pretty definite, you know. Like one hundred percent." Stiles points out to the passenger window and Scott and Sarah turn to see the beautiful Lydia Martin and Allison Argent conversing in the new car over. _I knew that car looked familiar_.

Scott can't take his eyes off of Allison and Stiles and Sarah shared a knowing look. "Cue dramatic music," Sarah murmurs, making her brother laugh.

Scott spazzes for a moment, after sharing a look with Allison, "Oh, my god. Oh." Allison must be saying the same thing, because Lydia sends a bemused glance in the jeep's direction and Stiles and Sarah both innocent waves at her. Scott says, "Can we just drive, please Stiles?"

Stiles looks up at the light and answers, "Scott, it's a red light." He adds, "I think we should talk to her, I think we should say something."

Scott shakes his head, "No. No, no, Stiles, come on." Sarah rolls her eyes, going back to her book. Stiles reaches over and begins to unwind the windshield. "Oh, my god, Dude, no!"

"Hey!" Stiles cries, a smiles lighting up his face, but the other car doesn't hear him as Lydia floors the gas pedal, making break from conversation. She drives away and Stiles suggests, "You know, they probably didn't see us."

Sarah rolls her eyes, "Idiot, he obviously doesn't want to see her right now. Besides he'll see enough of her when school starts tomorrow." Scott groans, banging his head on the dashboard in realization that he will be seeing Allison in school tomorrow. Sarah bites her lip, "Right, I'm not helping am I?" The light turns green and Stiles hits the gas moving forward on the otherwise silent highway.

They drive up behind Lydia's car and Scott asks, "What are you doing?"

"I'm driving," Stiles answers the obvious.

Scott announces, "We're right behind them."

Sarah motions her hands at the road, "Scott, do you _see_ any turns?"

"I don't want it to look like we're following them," Scott reasons.

Stiles looks over for a second, before returning his eyes to the road, "Well, what do you want me to do?"

"I don't know! Anything." Stiles glares at Scott as he hits the brakes of his jeep, causing the car to stop. In front of them, Lydia stops her car too. All three send each other a bewildered look, before turning back up to the car to see what it plans on doing next. Out of no where, a deer runs straight through Lydia's windshield. Everyone jumps forward in their seat and heads out of the car to see if the girls are alright.

"Are you okay?" Scott calls out.

Lydia cries, "It came out of no where."

"Are you hurt?" Stiles grasps Lydia and Sarah checks over her for any cuts or bruises.

She explains, "It ran right into us."

"Are you okay?" Scott asks Allison and she nods.

"I'm okay." Allison sends the smallest look over to the blonde girl standing beside Lydia and Stiles. Her t-shirt reveals to Allison the thick scar running along her shoulder until disappearing under her shirt sleeve that _Allison_ had caused. Sarah isn't wearing any foundation, showing a sprinkle of freckles across her nose and a thin line above her right brow, which Allison had _also_ caused.

Lydia exclaims next to Stiles and Sarah, "Well, _I'm_ not okay! I am totally freaking out! How the hell does that just run into us?!" Lydia turns to Stiles and Sarah for answers. They can only shrug.

Scott walks forward to see the damage to both the deer and the car. The deer is dead and the car isn't much better. Allison shuffles over to the surprised Sarah, "How are you?"

Sarah's eyebrows furrow together in frustration, "Fine…I guess."

Allison shakes her head, "No, I mean, _how are you_? Like are you okay?"

Sarah's hazel eyes widen in realization, "Oh! Y-yeah I'm fine-I mean, it hurt at first and I broke a rib and-"

"I broke your rib?!" Allison gasps.

Sarah shifts uncomfortably under her gaze, "Well…two, actually." Sarah feels awful for the broke look flash in Allison eyes. She mumbles an apology, "Sorry."

Before Allison can recover, Lydia explains to Scott examining the front of her car, "I saw it's eyesight before it hit us. It was like it-it was like it was crazy."

"No," Scott disagrees, "It was scared." He places his hand on it's fur and Sarah must refrain from shouting out how unsanitary that is. Scott looks back at the unstable group, "Actually…terrified."

* * *

Sarah wakes up at 6:15 a.m. to her alarm clock like she does every morning, but today is different. Today is the first day of the new school year. She changes into a floral-print dress and a pair of black flats, adding a brown belt, two arrow necklaces, and her pair of Ray-Ban eyeglasses. Her crutches sit by her bedside, but Sarah ignores them, not wanting to wear crutches on the first day of school. She's in the bathroom before Stiles is even out of bed. Sarah curls her blonde hair and dabs some eyeshadow, eyeliner, and mascara on her hazel-colored eyes.

She finishes her morning routine with forty-five minutes to spare. She waltzes down the stairs to make her family and herself some breakfast. Sarah pops three slices of wheat bread in the toaster and sets out the peanut butter, jelly, and butter. She takes out three plates and puts strawberries, blueberries and a banana on each. She pours three glasses of milk, one normal, one with chocolate syrup, and one with strawberry syrup. She spread butter on one piece of warm toast, jelly on another, and peanut butter on the last setting each on a different plate on the breakfast table.

Mr. Stilinski is the second one up. He kisses his daughter's cheek before sitting at the chair in front of the toast with butter and chocolate milk. Sarah chuckles, "You better eat quick. Stiles will kill us if he sees you with buttered toast." Mr. Stilinski smiles, reading the headlines and anything semi-interesting in the paper. "Where is that boy anyway?"

Sarah sits across from him taking a bite of her peanut butter toast and taking a sip of her strawberry milk, before answering, "Well it's 7:47 so my guess is he's either still asleep or more likely researching something about Lydia's car accident last night."

"Stiles!" the sheriff's voice booms throughout the house, "If you're not down here in thirty seconds, I'm-"

Stiles interrupts him by dashing into his seat at the table and scarfing down his jellied toast and regular milk in about thirty seconds, then shoving fruit after fruit into his mouth. Finally he stops after finishing his meal. Sarah laughs at her brother face that's covered in milk, bread crumbs and fruit juice. "Hmm, fifty-two seconds, new record. But next time, try and get some in your mouth, okay?"

Stiles places a sloppy kiss on his sister's cheek and slings an arm around him father, pulling him into a hug. "I going to get a couple of extra minutes of studying done before school. Love you both. Thanks for breakfast, Sarah!" Stiles runs back up the stairs and Sarah grabs her backpack as her phone alarm goes off.

"That's my cue," she tells her father. "I'm off."

The sheriff smiles, "Bye Honey. Have fun at school." Sarah places her lips to his cheek before heading out the door.

"Bye Dad! I'll try."

* * *

"You want to ask Derek for help, why?" Stiles whines at Scott. Sarah walks with them, but doesn't pay either much attention. She hasn't seen Isaac all morning. He's not the kind to just skip out on the first day of school. _Something's got to be wrong._

Scott justifies his need of Derek, "He's got the triskele tattooed on his back, so there has to be a way to do it without healing, right?"

They walk up to two Missing Children's posters. Stiles points to the faces, "Okay, yeah, but still…doesn't he have his hands a little full?" Sarah gasps, grabbing at her friend, Erica Reyes' poster.

"How is it that no one decided to tell me about this?" she turns to Stiles and Scott. They can only shrug.

"Look," a voice pulls all three away from the posters, "These are the applications for the career advisor. I need them sorted. And whatever happened to the library while I was gone, I want it cleared up." The group moves forward and peeks into the office of their new-old principle. He lifts up a long, sharp sword that had belonged to Gerard when he was still principal of Beacon Hills High School. He cries out, "And what the _hell_ is _this_?"

Stiles directs to his sister and best friend, "Go, go, go." The three teenagers quickly disperse away from the office.

* * *

Turns out Sarah, Stiles, Scott, Lydia, and Allison all have the same English class. Sarah smirks at her brother and Scott's dopey looks at the girls walking into the classroom. She sits behind Stiles and he turns and gives her a look as Allison and Lydia are separated. It seems that the only empty seat left available for Allison is the one right in front of Scott. "Is someone-"

Scott shakes his head, offering her the seat, "No. No, it's all you, all yours. Uh it's totally vacant." Allison smiles softly at his jumpiness, taking the seat. Stiles and Sarah walk him, matching sly grins on each of their faces. Stiles shoots him a thumbs up and Sarah giggles. Phones begin to buzz, ringing in every part of the classroom, including Stiles and Scott's in front of Sarah. She checks her own, which she had put on silent mode so it wouldn't disrupt the class.

The text reads, _The offing was barred by a black bank of clouds and the tranquil waterway leading to the uttermost ends of the earth flowed somber under an overcast sky seemed to lead into the heart of an immense darkness._ The number is unknown to Sarah, but she smiles anyway, _I love _Heart of Darkness_, it is the only book both Boyd and I together would assume is one of our favorites._

A voice repeats the text that Sarah and seemingly the entire classroom had received, as Ms. Blake, Sarah's English teacher, walks into the room. _She had sent the text message._ Ms. Blake continues, "This is the last line of the first book we are going to read." Ms. Blake holds up her own cell phone, "It is also the last text you will receive in this class. Phones off, everyone." Sarah complies, switching her phone off before turning back up to the front of the classroom.

Ms. Blake begins the lesson and Sarah follows along writing down what her teacher writes on the board in her notes, but movement catches her eye as Allison passes a note back to Scott. Sarah can't read it, but she smiles anyway, knowing her friend had been craving this for a long time.

The door opens and about thirty individual heads shoot upward and face the outsider. The principal marches in and begins to whisper into Ms. Blake's ear. Her eyes flicker to Scott and Sarah begins to worry. _Scott hasn't done anything wrong, has he?_

"Mr. McCall?" she calls out, and Scott lifts his head, automatically covering the note in his hand. She motions for him to come forward with her finger and Scott obeys, piling his school supplies into his backpack and following her out into the hallway. Ms. Blake closes the door behind them.

Sarah turns back to the board, finishing what's up there and then staring blankly out of the window. _I hope Isaac's okay._ Ms. Blake swiftly walks back into the room, but Scott doesn't follow. Sarah and Stiles share an uneasy look. Stiles turns and begins conversing with Lydia who sits to his right. Sarah, though, doesn't pay attention, in fear of getting into trouble on the first day of school.

Sarah looks up focusing her attention on the couple in front of her, as Stiles says, "Maybe something's coming-something bad."

"It was a deer and a dog," Lydia says. She gazes down, "What's that thing you say about threes. Once, twice-" She's interrupted as a raven swoops into the window, leaving a blood stain there. Sarah jumps, as does the rest of the class.

Ms. Blake drops her chalk back into place at the board and walks over to the window to see hundreds of raven flying in the class' direction. They squawk at each other and at the students, as if giving warning as to what is about to happen.

They dive, repeating pounding themselves into the glass windows, cracking it and their skulls. Until one, single bird takes it's beak just right, flying straight through the now shattered glass screeching above the frightened students. Others follow it's lead, swooping through the glass and attacking the students behind it.

Ms. Blake screams commands, "Get down, everyone!" Sarah dives under her desk covering her face from birds and shattering glass. Stiles makes a grab for Lydia and keeps one eye trained on his sister.

People scream as flashes of black grab their hair in their talons or slash their claws against their body parts. Sarah cries out as a bird cuts across her left cheek. She lowers her head into her knees and wraps her arms around them.

As soon as it happens, it's gone, leaving only scared, disheveled teenagers and black feathers. Stiles, Lydia, and Sarah crawl over to each other and bravely rise up first. Others follow their actions and look around the room. Sarah surprises the entire room as she dials 911 calmly and gives the police her location and recites what happened. Even Stiles suspected for her to panic, it's just in her nature.

Paramedics, the sheriff, and even Allison's father, Mr. Argent rush onto the scene.

Mr. Stilinski checks over his twins first, "Are you two okay?" Each nod, still slightly shaken from the incident. The sheriff sends Sarah over to an open paramedic to have her scratched cheek checked out.

* * *

Sarah turns out fine, and is allowed to go home.

She leaves the room and head out in the parking lot to her truck to see Stiles sitting in the passenger seat waiting for her.

She runs over to her brother in her dusty, red truck and hops into the driver's seat.

"Stiles, what the hell are you-" Stiles stops his sister by holding up his key to her car. Sarah has one to his as well in case either of them needed it. "Spare key, right."

Stiles nods, "Look, we need to tell Scott what happened." Sarah agrees allowing Stiles to dial his number as Sarah starts up the truck. While she doesn't it's so important to tell him right this moment, she doesn't argue. Scott picks up on the third ring.

"We got a serious problem at school," Stiles explains to Scott on the phone that was put on speaker, Sarah beside him, "Ms. Blake's class-"

Scott voices from the other end of the line, _"Hey, can you guys tell me about it later?"_

"Well, no, pretty sure this qualifies for immediate discussion," Stiles argues, scowling into the phone.

Scott sighs, _"Alright then, meet me at Derek's."_

Stiles and Sarah shared a bewildered look. "Derek's house," Stiles exclaims, "Why? What the hell are you doing at Derek's-"

_"Just meet us here, okay? And bring Sarah. She won't like what she sees, but he needs her."_

Sarah eyes widen and she growls, "_Who_ needs me?"

_"I think you know."_ Scott hangs up leaving a befuddled Stiles and Sarah.

* * *

Sarah sits with the unconscious Isaac holding one of his hands in both of her own, not letting threatening tears fall from her eyes. She's scared for her boyfriend. She listens in to Derek, Scott, and Stiles' conversation in the other room.

"Yeah, I see it," Derek Hale says, holding onto Scott's arm. "It's two bands right? What does it mean?"

Scott ponders for a moment, wanting to come up with the correct response, but he has nothing. "I don't know," he honestly answers, "It's just something I traced with my fingers." He retraces it for Stiles and Derek to see.

"Why is this so important to you?" Derek asks him.

Scott looks down at the circles he drew and responds, "Do you know what the word 'tattoo' means?"

Stiles answers from his spot in the corner, "To mark something."

"Well, that's in Tahitian," Scott remarks, "In Samoan, it means-"

Sarah whispers the answer to herself in the other room, forgetting about the two werwolves who can hear everything, "'Open wound.'"

"That's right, Sarah," he smiles softly, before repeating what she had said for Stiles, "'Open wound.' I knew I wanted to get a tattoo when I turned eighteen. I always wanted one. I just decided to get it now, to make it kind of a reward."

Derek asks, "For what?"

"For not calling or texting Allison all summer. Even when I really wanted to, even when it was so hard not to sometimes. I was trying to give her the space she wants." Scott sighs, staring down at the ground, "Going four months, it still hurts. It still feels like a-"

"Like an open wound," Stiles finishes, gazing sadly at his best friend's broken heart.

Scott agrees, "Yeah."

Derek's is touched by Scott's little story, but he won't any of these kids know that so instead he says, "The pain's going to be worse than anything you've ever felt."

"Ah, that's great," Stiles sarcastically responds.

Scott looks up at his friend, before nodding, "Do it."

Derek grabs the Bunsen Burner and flicks it on, showing each teenager the ignited flame. Stiles feels faint at the sight of the open flame and replies, "Oh, wow. That's a-that's a lot for me. So I'm going to take that as my cue. I'm just going to wait with Sarah and Isaac in the other room." He starts to move around Derek, who grabs him, pulling him back.

"Nope," Derek disagrees, "You can help hold him down." He calls out, "Sarah, would you like to help?"

Sarah shakes her head, calling back, "No, thank you."

Stiles stands there, dumb-struck. "How come she gets ask if she wants?"

"Because I'm a girl, Stiles," Sarah retorts in the other room.

Stiles can't argue anymore, knowing his sister has already won. He walks over to Scott, placing his hands on either side of his head, holding him down into the seat. As Derek presses the flame into Scott's skin, Stiles remarks, "Oh, my god." Scott's screams of agony fill in the once silent room.

* * *

Scott gasps awake, looking around the now dark room. Sarah, Stiles, and Derek stand on the other side, watching the boy. He looks down at the now seen tattoo on his arm, he smiles, "It worked."

He gets up and Stiles and Sarah meet him about halfway. Stiles checks it out, "Well it looks pretty damn permanent now."

Sarah nods, watching the tattoo curiously, "It'll take some getting used to, but I think I like it on you, Scott."

Scott smiles, "Yeah, you think? I kind of needed something permanent. Everything that's happened to us-everything just changes so fast. Everything's so, uh…ephemeral."

Stiles looks at the boy as if he's gone mad, Sarah explains, "Ephemeral, lasting for a short time-"

Stiles rolls his eyes, smiling, "I _know_ what ephemeral means, Sarah. I'm just surprised that Scott does. Studying for the PSATs?"

"Yep," Scott answers.

"Nice," each twin choruses. Sarah rushes behind the boys, remembering something. She presses her lips against Isaac's smooth forehead, before returning to the boys, blushing softly. Scott smiles, opening the door which is now a dark red color like Sarah's truck was once long before Sarah had owned it.

"You painted the door," he states to Derek, "Why'd you paint the door?"

Derek sighs, "Go home, Scott."

Scott runs his right hand up the now red door, confused. "And why only one side?" When he received no answer, he reveals his sharp claws, before reaching up and sliding the claws down against the paint job, removing the red and instead revealing a soft black behind it.

"Scott!" Derek cries, leaving Isaac's side and dashing over to the group of three, but he's too late. Scott begins scratching away at the paint, reminding Sarah of a cat working it's claws at a scratching post. He finishes revealing a symbol.

Sarah cocks her head to the side, "What does it mean?" Each teenager turns their head to Derek, waiting for answers.

"The birds at school and the deer last night-just like the night I got trampled by the deer when I got bit by the alpha. How many are there?" Scott demands.

Derek sighs, "A pack of them…an alpha pack."

"All of them?" Stiles asks.

Sarah adds, "How does that even work?"

Derek shrugs, "I hear there's some kind of a leader. He's called Deucalion."

Sarah's the most confused, "Deucalion? As in the son of Prometheus? As in survived the flood Zeus sent to destroy and rebuild the world in Greek Mythology? Because I wouldn't be surprised if it _were_ that Deucalion, with the shit going on here that you've been hiding from us."

"I don't think so, but I don't really know, okay? All I know is his name is Deucalion and that they have Boyd and Erica. Peter, Isaac, and I have been looking for him for the last four months," Derek answers. _So that's where Isaac has been_, Sarah thinks, but she doesn't replay her thoughts for the three men in front of her.

Scott steps forward, "Let's say you find them. How do you deal with an alpha pack?"

Derek stands thoughtfully for a moment before answering, "With all of the help I can get."

"Where is she?" Isaac sits up, rubbing his temple before looking up at the group in front of him, who turn around to face him. He asks again, "Where's the girl?"

Derek speaks first, "What girl?"

"The girl that saved me, from those…combining twins," Isaac answers and each rush forward. Sarah falls to her knees beside him, and Isaac tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. His gaze shifts from her doe-like eyes to the odd cut across her cheek. "You're hurt," he says, running his thumb along the scar, before presses his lips gently against it.

Sarah shakes her head, "It's nothing. I'm fine. I'm more worried about you; Isaac what happened?"

Derek moves forward, "And tell us _everything_."

* * *

**So, there's chapter one for you! Hope you liked it. Remember, reviews, follows, and favorites, are not required by are appreciated! Thanks lovelies. Ciao, belle. :)**


	2. Stiles Gets Almost Laid

** Thanks to all of my followers, all favorites, and all reviews (To which I have replied to, unless you are a Guest to FanFiction). I really appreciate it, guys. It means a lot; you all really know how to make a girl smile.**

** Polyvore for this chapter is "Party Time". Ciao, belle. :)**

* * *

Chapter 2 - Stiles Get's Almost Laid

"Do you like this one?" Sarah asks Isaac who's propped up on her bed against her headboard. Sarah was invited to her old friend, Heather's seventeen birthday party along with her brother, Stiles. Scott's coming as well as the twins' plus one to get his mind off of Allison. Sarah wears a long-sleeved grey dress that hugs the soft curves of her body. She trying to find an acceptable outfit to wear. Isaac eyes the dress she's wearing curiously and Sarah explains, "Lydia gave it to me."

He motions her over to him and slides over to the side of the bed. She steps between his legs and rests their foreheads together, cupping his cheeks in her soft hands. He smirks, "Never take anything of Lydia's."

Sarah bottom lips pouts out as Isaac takes her hips in his hands, rubbing his thumbs gently over the fabric. "Why not?"

Isaac growls softly just thinking about it, his eyes flashing yellow, "Because I don't want anyone's eyes, hands, or…other body parts to wander where they shouldn't. You're mine and I don't like sharing."

Sarah chuckles, pressing the quickest kiss to Isaac's lips, "Fine, fine; I'll change into something else." She moves away and back to her closet, before remarking, "Jesus, Isaac, you sound more and more like my dad every single day."

Isaac smirks, "It's just because we both love you more than anything in this world." A shirt is thrown in his direction, which he easily catches.

Sarah growls from her closet, "Show off." Isaac just laughs. She comes out from inside the closet, cheeks flushed and eyes hooded from Isaac, looking more stunning in the strapless peach dress than anything Isaac's every seen. She looks up, "What about this one?" Isaac can only nod, having lost his voice. Sarah smiles soft at the ground, "It uh-it was my mom's when she was my age, I think. She liked simple things."

Isaac smiles, "You look beautiful." Sarah looks up and their eyes lock. Isaac rushes forward off of the bed, and they embrace, wrapping their arms around each other. "I missed you when I was gone," Isaac's voice is mumbled by Sarah's hair, inhaling the intoxicating aroma that always pushes Isaac to the edge. God, _everything_ about her just makes him so…helpless. Her eyes, her hair, her lips, her scent, her voice, _everything_ makes Isaac go insane.

Sarah smiles pulling him even closer, "I missed you too." Isaac leans down and Sarah leans up, lips finding each other in the middle. Sarah runs her fingers to Isaac's curls and Isaac pulls her even closer to him, missing this, missing _her_. Sarah doesn't move they're moving till the backs of her ankles hit the bed and she falls over, Isaac on top of her. Each bursts into fits of giggles at their klutziness.

Sarah stops laughing when Isaac doesn't move off of her. He presses his lips to the shell of her ear before whispering, "I love you, Sarah."

Shivers run down her spine and Sarah gasps as Isaac's lips trail down from her ear to her neck and she squeaks, "l-love you, too, I-Isaac." Isaac smirks at her stuttering, grazing his teeth over her throat gently, but he still receive the softest of moans above him as he reaches a sensitive spot on her neck. It's like music to his ears. Blood rushes to Sarah's cheeks as Isaac's hands drop lower and lower on her waist. Isaac lips move farther down, caressing her collar bone. Isaac looks up with big, innocent eyes, watching her flustered movements. Her hair fans out like a halo as she writhes beneath him. Hazel-eyes are half-lidded and cheeks are flushed a dark red. Isaac smirks, his eyes flashing yellow at the beautifully innocent girl beneath him. He presses his lips against her own fiercely and she presses back eagerly. Isaac's hands drop even lower on her waist and Sarah's heartbeat quickens, clearly enjoying this, but she stops him from going any further, "I-I better get g-going. Wouldn't want to k-keep the b-boys waiting." Isaac reluctantly lets her go, panting slightly.

Sarah grabs her favorite pair of creamy white heals and puts on a necklace as Isaac lays down on the bed, folding his arms behind his head. He scowls as Sarah puts the heels on her feet. "You shouldn't be putting weight on your ankles," he reminds her.

Sarah pouts, "But Isaac…they're just so cute and-" Isaac's scowl stops her. Sarah sighs, "Fine, I'll just wear flats."

"You _should_ be wearing crutches," Isaac argues.

Sarah shakes her head, smiling widely at her pair of white flats, "To the first high school party of the year? I don't think so." Isaac sighs, knowing it's impossible to argue with her. So instead he pulls her in for a loving kiss.

* * *

"What?" the twins simultaneously ask the sulking Scott. They decided to walk to the party seeing as Heather only lives a couple of blocks from the twins.

Scott looks over befuddled, "What do you guys mean, 'What?'"

Stiles answers sarcastically as ever, "We mean 'What,' and you know what."

"'What,' What?" Scott asks.

Sarah rolls her eyes, "That look you were giving us."

Scott argues, "I didn't give a look."

"Oh yeah you did," Stiles retorts, "There was a distinct look, Scott."

"What look?" Scott inquires.

Stiles answers, "The look that says that the last thing you feel like doing right now is going to a party."

"It's not that," Scott justifies, "It just seems a little weird going to a different high school's party."

Stiles groans at his best friend's behavior. "God, one drink, all right? You'll be fine. Sarah and I went to Nursery School with this girl, okay?"

Sarah nods, smiling, "Heather promised to introduce you guys to all of her friends-all of her hot, single, other High School friends, Scotty."

"So tonight," Stiles persuades, "No Allison, no Lydia, and no Isaac. Tonight we're moving on and getting distance."

Sarah points out, "Actually, I'm completely fine with Isaac. I don't really want any distance."

"All the more reasons to have it little sister," Stiles growls, thinking of Isaac might be doing with his twin when they're alone.

Sarah explains to her twin as they walk up Heather's street, "Stiles, just because you're twelve minutes older than me, doesn't you the right to call me little sister, because I'm not your little sister, I'm your fraternal twin in case you've forgotten."

Scott nods, "You guys are right."

"That's right we're right!" Stiles does a slight happy dance at his friend's willingness to cooperate.

Scott smiles, "Moving on."

"Onward-" Stiles starts.

Sarah finishes with a huge smile, "And upward."

"Let's do this," Scott breathes.

Stiles beams, "That's what I'm talking about. No-look me." They do a weird best friend handshake and Sarah laughs. loving this moment. _Just like old times._ They walk into together and Stiles whispers to his sister, "That Mom's dress?"

Sarah smiles brilliantly that he's noticed, "Yup!"

Stiles smiles, "When people say you looking exactly like Mom, they weren't kidding." Sarah blushes, smiling widely, finding that to always be the biggest compliment anyone could give her. Each Stilinski twin has their mother's hazel eyes, their father's being blue. Stiles' has his father's dark brown hair and very fair skin while Sarah has her mother's blonde curls and slightly tanner skin. Everyone Sarah has met that knew her mom said she was beautiful in every way, so when people say she's just like her, it fills her with joy.

"Stiles!" a high-pitched voice calls out, pulling Sarah from her thoughts. Heather runs over to the group. "Hi," she greets. Heather's really pretty, with blonde hair and green eyes. She wears a low-cut strapless top and black jeans.

"Hey!" Stiles smiles, "There's the birthday girl-" Heather cuts him off, pressing her lips to his own. Scott and Sarah's jaws drop at the sight. Each sends the other a look saying _"Did you know about this?"_ Obviously neither one had.

Heather pulls away rubs her hands up and down Stiles' arms. "So glad that you made it," she smirks.

"Me too," Stiles grins.

Heather turns from Stiles to his twin, pulling her into a hug. "Hey Sarah!" she giggles.

Sarah smiles softly, blushing at the scene she had just watched, "H-Hey Heather. Happy birthday! We got you something, the boys didn't know what to get so I did. I hope you like it, I-I'll just go put it with the others."

Heather nods, thank her then turning back to her twin as Sarah leaves, remembering just how innocent the young girl is. She doesn't really want Sarah to hear what Heather plans on doing with her brother. "Come downstairs and help me pick out a bottle of wine," her drops a little lower, seducing the hyperactive teenager.

Stiles nods eagerly, knowing where this is headed, "Yes." They leave Scott alone to answer Allison's text.

_Meet me outside_, it reads. Scott looks for Sarah first, not really wanting her alone with the drinking teenagers. If anyone so much as looked at little Sarah the wrong way, Scott would kill them, and then Isaac would kill Scott.

Sarah's by the punch bowl, scrolling through her phone. Scott watches as a boy approaches Sarah. Sarah really needs a sign saying _'I HAVE A WEREWOLF BOYFRIEND, WEREWOLF BEST FRIEND, AN OVER PROTECTIVE BROTHER, AND SHERIFF FATHER WHO, COMBINED, CAN AND WILL RIP YOUR FACE OFF.'_

"Hey, you look a little lonely," he holds a drink in his hand and the other stays in his pocket. _Yeah, Isaac's going to kill me_, Scott panics.

He rushes forward, interrupting them before things go any further, "Hey! Sarah, can I speak to you outside for a minute?"

"Oh, yeah. Sure Scott-" Scott intervenes by wrapping his hand around around her wrist and tugging her out the front door. The chilly nighttime air wraps itself around Sarah, causing her to shiver. Allison and Lydia are there. Scott and Allison have trouble making eye contact.

"This isn't the talk we were going to have, is it?" Scott asks, already knowing the answer. Sarah and Lydia glance at one another, hopelessly confused. Allison simply shakes her head, giving Scott all of the confirmation he needs.

Allison looks and down and the back up to Scott. Her voice holds much more confidence than she feels, "I need to show you something." She reaches down and lifts up her sleeve, showing both Sarah and Scott the bruised skin there. To Sarah, it looks like nothing, just an oddly shaped discoloring of the skin.

"So where is Stiles?" Lydia asks her friends, not too interested truly, just curious.

Scott shrugs and Sarah blushes, "He's…uh…with Heather," she chokes out.

Lydia's eyes widen, "No. Stiles is getting laid?" Sarah's eyes widen even more if possible.

She whimpers a little in her throat, now realizing what they're doing down there. Sarah had thought they really were going to get wine, not…get busy. "I hope he's using protection…"

* * *

Scott, Allison, Lydia, the twins, and Derek all stand around in the empty classroom.

Derek grunts to Scott, "I don't see anything."

"Look again," Scott growls. Sarah watches the symmetrical discolorations with interest, but says nothing.

"How is a bruise going to going to tell me where Boyd and Erica are?" Derek snaps at the girls in front him. Lydia avoids eye contact, but Allison glares at him, head held high.

Scott describes, "It's the same on both sides. Exactly the same."

"It's nothing." As always Derek's poker face gives nothing away, even Sarah can't read him.

"Pareidolia," Lydia confirms with a single nod of her head.

Everyone in the the room besides Lydia herself turns to Sarah with Lydia doesn't give an explanation for the word. Sarah explains, "Pareidolia is a phenomenal version of apophenia, which is seeing connections or patterns in meaningless or random information."

Scott turns back to Derek, whispering, "They're trying to help."

"These two," Derek glances back at Allison and Lydia in disbelief. He points accusingly at Lydia, "This one, who used me to resurrect my psychotic uncle. Thank you." He then turns to Allison, "And this one, who shot about thirty arrows into me and my pack, and not to mention, stabbed _your _sister!" Derek turns to Stiles, still holding that stoney look.

"Okay, alright, hold on," Stiles tries to reason, wrapping an arm around his sister's shoulder, "Come on. No one _died_, alright? Look there may have been a little maiming, okay, a little mangling, but no death. That's what I call an important distinction." Derek shoots the boy a glare, causing him to quiet down.

Allison speaks, her voice soft, broken, "My mother died."

"Your family's little honor code killed your mother, not me," Derek argues.

"That girl was looking for Scott," Allison explains, "I'm here to help him, not you."

Derek growls, voice low and dangerous, "You want to help? Find something real." He turns to exit to classroom, Scott following him.

"Derek…give her a chance," Scott cries, forcing Derek to face him. "Okay, they're on our side now."

Derek growls, getting too close to Scott for the rest of the room's liking, "Well, the maybe you should tell her what her mother was actually trying to do that night."

"She's right you know," a voice speaks up next to Stiles, causing all five heads to turn to the young blonde. Sarah continues, looking up and staring straight into Derek, "That _is_ a symbol on her wrist; I can't remember where it's from, but I'm positive I've seen it before, somewhere in Beacon Hill. And while I'm not partially fond of _you _or _you_ at the moment," she points her index at Derek and Allison, "Boyd and Erica are my friends. I told you, _all of you_, that I don't want to take part of this again after almost losing my life and the lives of people I love most to the Kanima, but I'm willing to make a sacrifice for Boyd and Erica."

* * *

"Okay," Stiles looks between Scott and Sarah for answers, "What would a pack of alphas want with Erica and Boyd?"

Scott responds, "I'm not sure it's them they want."

"Okay, what? Like Derek? Like they're recruiting?" Stiles asks.

Sarah nods, "It's probable that they'd want him for some reason, the main possibilities are recruitment or to kill. Even you and I know that the only way to get to Derek, is to go through his loved ones." Only now do the twins notice that Scott has stopped walking. He glares cautiously at the new guys, identical twins.

"Hey, Scott!" Stiles calls. Scott turns, coming to his senses.

The twins glance at him curiously, asking, "You coming?"

* * *

The door to Sarah's Calculus class opens. There are only three other kids in the room, so when it reveals the sheriff's deputy, Tera. Sarah knows it's for her. The teacher looks confused, he had only heard of police knocking on doors of classrooms, none of his students ever get into too much trouble. "Yes, Officer?"

Tera smiles at Sarah, "May I speak with Ms. Stilinski for a moment?"

"Yes, of course. If it's not too much to ask, Sarah wouldn't happen to be in any trouble, would she? Because if I know Sarah, I know she doesn't seem like the kind of child to ever cause ruckus for others."

Officer Tera smiles, "Of course not, she's in no trouble. We just need to ask Sarah a few questions." She looks over to Sarah, motioning her over.

Sarah walks up to Mrs. Tera, who brings her into the hallway, shutting the door behind them. "Yes, Mrs. Tera?"

"We need to ask you a few questions about Heather."

"Okay? Why, is something wrong? Did something happen?" Sarah asks, looking desperately scared and confused.

Mrs. Tera sighs, "Well, Heather has been missing since her party last night."

"That can't be right," Sarah points out, "She was with Stiles. I think they were going to…you know…" Sarah blushes. Mrs. Tera looks very concerned, "Stiles? When the last time you saw Heather?"

"Well," Sarah tries to remember, "She came up to meet with Stiles, Scott, and I in her foyer as we entered the house. I wished her 'Happy birthday,' and then left to set her present with the others. Scott then took me home. I'm not much of a partier, and Scott is having relationship troubles. That's it."

"Where was Stiles during this?" Officer Tera asks.

Sarah looks completely mortified, "If you must know, they were in the wine cellar, but if you're thinking my brother _killed_ one of our friends since nursery school, you're wrong, Mrs. Tera. Stiles wouldn't harm anyone, he's too…_Stiles_ for that."

* * *

"I want one," Lydia gazes dreamily at the twins, Ethan and Aiden who stand across the library, talking softly to one another. Sarah and Allison look up at her from their laptops, confused. They follow her gaze and Sarah chuckles and Allison smiles.

"Which one?" she whispers to her best friend, content with this small moment of girl talk, this small moment away from the werewolf drama.

Lydia points to the one on the right, "The straight one, obviously." Allison hasn't paid either twin enough attention to know who's straight and who isn't and Sarah's oblivious to those kinds of things. Allison and Sarah look back to see Danny walk past the twins, he focus on the one on the left. He runs into a sophomore and immediately apologizes. Sarah giggles at his adorable klutziness. The "gay one" chuckles, before sending Danny a ridiculously handsome smile to which he returns. Lydia sits down her over-priced latte and purses her lips, thinking of just how to make her move on this guy.

Allison picks up her cup, distracted by the curly symbol there, representing the coffee shop Lydia had purchased the drink from. She traces the design, murmuring, "What if it's not a symbol, what if it's actually a logo?" Sarah returns her gaze and they look over to Lydia to see an empty seat there. They turn around, already knowing where she'd be. She stands next to the "straight twin", curling her hair in her fingers, playing the "welcoming, but hard to get" act. She plays with his phone, most likely putting her number into it.

Allison lets out a breathy laugh, turning back to her computer. Sarah looks up at the clock on the wall, "Hey I got to go. I have a study session with a fifth grader in half an hour and it'll take me twenty minutes to get home because I have to get a few groceries on the way. Talk to me if you find anything, okay?" Allison nods and Sarah exits the library. Allison hates lying to her, but it's for her own good. Sarah was right before, she shouldn't to deal with this anymore. Allison almost _killed_ her last year. She doesn't Sarah to have to deal with anymore of this, she doesn't deserve it.

* * *

**So, I wrote out the entire chapter, like I always do and turns out, it's over 7,000 words. I for one, do not like that long of chapters so I split it in half. I'll do this half today and the next half halfway done with the next chapter I'm working on. Sound cool?**

**By the way, I've been getting a lot of questions on whether or not I will be doing and Isaac/Allison. I'm going to trying doing as little as possible between them unless Isaac and Sarah break up which I don't know if they will yet. Feedback is appreciated, thanks guys. :)**


	3. Hypnotists and Hecatolites

**Wow, I got through through half of this next chapter fast. So, as promised, here's the other half of the episode! :)**

**Polyvore for this chapter is "Moonstone". Ciao, belle. :)**

* * *

Chapter 3 - Hypnotists and Hecatolites

Derek, Stiles, and Scott fill the tub with the ice cubes and Sarah has her arms wrapped around Isaac, her face buried in his chest. Hell, she's probably more for Isaac's safety than _he_ is. Isaac runs his fingers through her hair, leaning back against the counter.

"Obviously, it's not going to be particularly…comfortable," Dr. Allen Deaton addresses. Sarah looks up, placing her ear over Isaac's heart, listening to the soft beat there. Deaton continues, "But if we can slow your heart rate down enough, you'll slip into a trance-like state."

Sarah's own heart jumps. "Like a coma?" she squeaks, holding onto Isaac even tighter.

"No," Deaton justifies, "Don't think of it like that, think of it more as…"

"Hypnosis?" Isaac offers.

Deaton smiles, "Exactly." Sarah doesn't like the sound of her boyfriend being hypnotized any better than being in a coma.

Isaac whispers soothingly into her ear, "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." Sarah know those words are only to make her feel better, but they do comfort her to some degree.

Deaton explains, as Sarah peels herself off of Isaac and instead taking his hand in her own, "You'll be half-transformed. It'll let us access your subconscious mind."

Isaac leans down next to the tub and Scott asks, "How slow does his heart rate need to be?"

"Very slow," Dr. Deaton answers.

Derek growls, glaring down into the tub, "Well how slow is very slow?"

Sarah answers for Dr. Deaton, "For this state of hypnotic procedure: Nearly dead." Each person in the room gazes at her, confused. Sarah shrugs, "I used to want to a hypnotist when I grew up, which is why I now want to study human behavior and psychology. I'd practice all kinds of hypnotic tricks on Stiles."

Stiles looks up, shocked, "You made me get into a tub of almost freezing water?!"

Sarah nods, smirking darkly, "And _that's_ why you don't remember your entire third grade year." She turns back to Isaac, "I'm lucky, though, that Stiles is still here. If I hadn't the procedure as exact and carefully as I had…well, let's just keep it at I'd be the only third grader ever, charged with man slaughter."

"That's…comforting…" Isaac murmurs, looking back down into the tub. He slowly sticks his hand into the water, only to retract it, hissing at the freezing sensation.

Sarah reaches over, cupping his cheeks in her palms, "Which is why, you don't have to do this. We'll think of something else. I can try talking to Allison. Just remember that this isn't our only option."

Isaac smiles, nuzzling her hands before composing himself and saying, "I know it's not. It's safe though, right?" he asks the doctor, shifting his gaze between Deaton and his worried girlfriend.

Deaton gazes down, "Do you want us to answer honestly?"

Isaac sighs, "No. No, not really."

Across the room, Stiles snaps on the rubber glove, examining it, quite satisfied. He looks up to see all eyes on him. "What?" he asks. Derek shoots him one of his famous, "I'm-going-to-kill-you-later" looks, and Sarah face-palms. Stiles sighs, slipping off the glove.

Sarah mumbles into her hand, "On second thought, the twenty years in prison for man-slaughter doesn't seem so bad right now." Stiles scoffs at his sister's words.

Isaac exhales shakily and Derek says, "Like Sarah said, if it feels too risky, you don't have to do this." Scott and Sarah nod eagerly, agreeing with Derek. Isaac lifts the shirt over his head, handing his shirt to Sarah before pulling her in for the quickest of kisses, because he knows Stiles is watching. Sarah sighs resting their foreheads together and leans up, pressing a gentle kiss to his temple, before stepping back and letting Isaac step into the freezing water. He hisses and Sarah has half of a mind to pull him out again, but she doesn't and intend allows Stiles to lead her back to the table where he was previously sitting. Isaac sits down gasping for breath, trying to maintain his body heat and trying not to skyrocket out of the freezing temperature like his instinct is telling him to. Scott and Derek take each of his shoulder, pressing down gently, making sure he doesn't abandon the tub. They press down harder, forcing Isaac into the water. Sarah buries her head into the crook of Stiles' neck as Isaac comes back up, letting the most fearsome of roars.

"Get him back under," Deaton commands the werewolves. They comply, pushing Isaac back into the depths. He struggles and fights, wanting so badly to reach the air, to get out of the cold water and back into Sarah's warm embrace. He reaches air, trying so desperately to get out of the water, clinging to the edges of the tub. "Hold him," Deaton snaps.

Derek shoots back, "We're trying!" Isaac wants to cry out to the girl he loves as they push him back under, but the water forces him to hold his breath. The freezing water invades his senses, it even invades his mind. It's so cold, so cold. It threatens to drag him under, to quit fighting and let it overtake his mind and his body and…he allows it. He stops struggling, allowing the water to take over. Scott and Derek remove their hands, allowing Isaac to rise to the surface. Sarah looks up through her fingers, to see Isaac blue-liped, and eyes closed.

"Now, remember, only I talk to him. Too many voices will confuse him and draw him out," Deaton reminds the group of teenagers and Derek. He points to Sarah, "Especially you, even mentioning you will probably pull him out of the trance." Sarah nods, keeping her mouth shut, hands holding his shirt, and eyes trained on Isaac. "Isaac?" Deaton asks, "Can you hear me?"

"Yes," Isaac's monotone voice and still closed eyelids sends a soft shiver up Sarah's spine, "I can hear you."

He continues, "This is Dr. Deaton. I'd like to ask you a few questions. Is that all right?"

"Yes," Isaac agrees, Sarah leans in a little closer.

"I want to ask you about the night you found Erica and Boyd." Thunder rumbles outside, but Sarah doesn't notice it, all of her attention focused onto the boy in front of her. "I want you to remember it for me in as vivid detail as possible, like you're actually there again."

Isaac surprises Sarah when he starts to struggle, the lights flickering above. "I-I don't wanna do that. I don't-I don't wanna do that. I don't wanna do that."

"Isaac, it's alright. Just relax," Deaton comforts, "They're just memories. You can't be hurt by a memory." Sarah's heart pangs, _Was Isaac hurt?_

"I don't wanna do that," Isaac continues.

Deaton consoles, "It's alright."

"I don't wanna do that," he cries out, as Scott and Derek take each shoulder, steadily holding him down.

"Relax," Deaton persuades, "Relax." Isaac obeys, calming himself. "Good," the doctor praises. "Now let's go back to that night. To the place you found Erica and Boyd. Can you tell my what you see? Is there some kind of a building? A house?"

Sarah fiddles nervously with the shirt in her hands, listening in to Isaac's words. "It's not-It's not a house. It's stone. I think marble."

"That's perfect," Deaton commends, "Can you give me any other descriptors?"

"It's dusty, so empty," Isaac shivers, but manages to say.

"Like an abandoned building?" More thunder rumbles ahead and the lighting move flickers once more. "Isaac?" Deaton inquires.

Isaac begins to struggle again in the tub, "Someone's here. Someone's here." He reaches up blindly, gripping on Scott's arm.

"Isaac relax," Deaton orders.

Isaac continues to struggle, "No, no, no, they see me, they see me!" He begins to scream and Scott and Derek have to push him back down again.

"Just memories," Dr. Deaton repeats from earlier. "You won't be hurt by your memories. Just relax. Relax." When he complies, Deaton praises, "Good." He pauses, allowing Scott and Derek to remove their hands from the freezing boy. He proceeds, "Now tell us what you see. Tell us everything."

Isaac's lids open, revealing his beautiful blue eyes, but there's something wrong as if they aren't seeing around them, as if he's so deep in his mind that he can't even notice the world around. He says it softly, but the whole room can hear, "I hear him." _Boyd_. Isaac continues, "He's talking about the full moon, about being out of control when the moon rises."

"Is he talking to Erica?" Deaton inquires.

Isaac would nod if he could feel his body, "I think so, I can't-I can't see her, I can't-" He cuts himself off, teeth chattering too hard to continue till he regains his voice, "I can't-I can't see either of them."

"Can you hear anything else?" Deaton asks.

"They're worried. They're worried what they'll do during the moon. They're…worried that they're going to hurt each other."

Derek murmurs softly, "If they're locked in together on the full moon, they're going to tear each other apart."

Deaton turns quickly back to Isaac, "Isaac, we need to find them right now. Can you see them?"

"No," Isaac answers, staring up at the ceiling with those unseeing eyes of his.

"Do you know what kind of room it is?" Deaton continues, "Is there any kind of marker? A number on a door? A sign?"

Isaac gasps, shooting upward without warning, hair plastered to his forehead. He whispers into the night, "They're here. They-they-"

"It's alright," Deaton coaxes, but to no avail, as Isaac continues to struggle against Scott and Derek's hold on him. "Just tell us-"

"They see me! They found me! They're here!" he screams.

Derek snarls, "This isn't working! Isaac, where are you?!"

"I can't see them, it's too dark!" Isaac yells.

"Just tell me where you are!" Derek shouts.

"I can't see!" he cries.

"Isaac, where are you?! Just tell me where you are!" Derek commands.

Deaton tries to reason, "His heart rate-he could go into shock."

"Derek let him go!" Scott argues.

Derek orders, "Isaac, where are you?! What did you see?!" And Sarah can't hold it in any longer.

"Derek! Stop it! You're hurting him!" That's all it takes. At the sound of her scared screams, Isaac jumps up, out of the trance.

"It's a vault! It's a bank vault! I saw it! I saw the name." Scott helps Isaac out of the tub and Deaton grabs him a towel. He shiver, gratefully accepting it, "It's uh, B-Beacon Hills First National Bank. It's um-it's an abandoned bank, and they're keeping them locked inside, inside the vault." He looks over to see Stiles holding Isaac's girlfriend and his sister close, her head resting on his shoulder for comfort as he cradles her to him. "What?" he asks as all eyes, but Sarah's are on him.

Stiles recovers first, asking, "You don't remember what you said right before you came out of it, do you?"

"No," Isaac answers.

"You said when they captured you, that they dragged you into a room and that there was a body in it." Stiles explains.

Isaac asks him, not remembering that part, "What body?"

Sarah looks up, eyes red-rimmed and slightly puffy, "Erica. You said it was Erica."

Isaac sits up on the table, pulling Sarah away from Stiles and into his lap. She hands him his shirt, which he slip-on over his head. Sarah then fists at it, burying her face into his cold chest, praying he's wrong about this one. Few tears run down her cheeks and Isaac runs his fingers through her long blonde hair.

Derek growls, "Look, she's not dead."

"Derek," Stiles cries, "He said, 'There's a dead body. It's Erica.' Doesn't exactly leave us much room for interpretation."

"Then who was in the vault with Boyd?" Derek accuses.

Stiles exclaims, "Someone else obviously."

Scott voices his thoughts, "And maybe it was that girl on the motorcycle. Okay, the one that saved you?"

"No, she wasn't like us," Isaac explains, pulling Sarah into his body, half-enjoying her body heat and half-enjoying her presence. "She's like Sarah, all human. And whoever was in the vault with Boyd was."

Stiles suggests, "What if that's how Erica died? They, like, pit them against each other during the full moons and see which one survives. It's like werewolf thunderdome." Sarah believes it's plausible, but highly unlikely, but she doesn't say anything, not wanting to speak right now.

"Then we get them out tonight," Derek orders.

Deaton interrupts, "Be smart about this, Derek. You can't just go storming in."

Derek argues, "If Isaac got in, then so can we."

"But he didn't get in through a vault door, did he?" Deaton's rhetorical question only pesters Derek.

"We need a plan," Scott says.

Derek asks, crossing his arms in disbelief, "How are we going to come up with a plan to break into a bank vault in less than twenty-four hours?"

"Uh," Stiles draws the attention from the room to himself, scrolling through his phone, "I think someone already did. 'Beacon Hills First National Closes It's Doors Three Months After Vault Robbery.' Doesn't say here how it was robbed, but it probably won't take long to find out."

"How long?" Derek grumbles.

Stiles scoffs, "It's the internet, Derek. Okay? Minutes."

* * *

Stiles groans, jumping out of the passenger seat of the Jeep. Sarah drove the boys to school, fearing of the hazards they'd be to themselves and to the people around them when driving with lack of sleep. Sarah made sure to get each boy coffee before leaving for school today.

"Alright," Scott replays the events to his friends, "So we meet at Derek's at five o'clock to go over the plan, and then we don't get started until dark."

"'Kay," the twins reply in sync.

Stiles asks, coffee induced energy pumping through his veins, making him jumpy, "What do we do till then?"

Scott asks, "What, right now? We've got English."

Sarah sees Isaac waiting at the door, like he does every morning. Sarah skips ahead of her brother and best friend, smiling widely. "I'll see you later, boys." Stiles rolls his eyes and Scott smiles awkwardly, allowing Sarah to run up to her boyfriend, taking his hand and pecking his cheek happily, as he walks her to her first class.

* * *

Since Sarah can't journey with her best friend and Derek to the First National Bank, she decides to go upstairs with Isaac and just care for him as he heals. The men downstairs know they can ask her questions if needed.

Isaac smiles as she sets the chinese take out box in front of him, an identical one in her hands. She blushes as he looks up at her, not believing the face that he _still_ has this effect on her. She explains, "Derek said you haven't eaten much all day, and might want something. The fridge is pretty much empty, so I went ahead and got you something. I hope you don't mind."

Isaac shakes his head, smiling widely, "No, this is great. Thanks."

They eat in a comfortable silence, watching a movie on Isaac's laptop, sprawled out together on his bed. Food runs out, each of their stomachs full.

Isaac finds himself wondering, Sarah talks about her a lot, always making references, but Isaac still doesn't feel like he knows. He comes right out and says it, "Tell me about her?" It comes out as more of a demand, than a question.

"What?" she blurts out, looking up, befuddled.

Isaac repeats, "Tell me about her. Tell me about your mother."

Sarah looks down into her empty take out carton, blushing, "Well…what do you want to know?"

"Everything," Isaac shrugs.

Sarah smiles, "Well I'll start off when she got married to Dad. Mom had this _huge_ 80's haircut, a pink streak in her hair, and long-sleeved, lace dress. Dad had a mullet, navy blue tuxedo, and these weird sandals on. They planned on getting married at the beach and it started pouring down rain, which my mom's mom took as a 'bad omen' and said that their marriage would in up ruined. So, in the picture, Mom's hair, dress, and makeup were completely ruined. Dad's polyester suit shrunk and he seemed to have lost a sandal. Looking back, Mom would have always laughed and said that was probably the worst picture she had ever taken in her life, but I knew they both loved the sweet memories. Sometimes I wish I could have been there to see it.

"Then, Mom wanted to wake up to the pitter-patter of little feet and play with little bouncing babies and Dad couldn't tell her 'no.' So you know how _that_ story goes. Bam, Stiles and I were born. They really only wanted to start out with one baby, but instead they got two little munchkins. Rupert and Sarah."

Isaac begins to laugh, "_Rupert_?!"

Sarah chuckles as well, "Yeah, I guess it's pretty funny, but my mom named him and my dad named me. When I couldn't pronounce 'Rupert' with my two year old mouth, I just started calling him the shortened version of our last name, 'Stiles.'

"I remember how attached Stiles was to her. He uh-he'd follow her around in the kitchen like a young duckling and whatever she was cooking, she'd giving him a piece to 'taste-test.' I was much more independent than Stiles. When I was little, I was really into Egyptology and I'd get these thick, old books for Christmas and I'd be so excited. Dad always wanted me to play with dolls and dresses like normal girls, but Mom said that 'normal' is so boring. Stiles was even more hyper as a child, he'd practically bounce off the walls. He actually did a couple of times, pretended he was Batman. Stiles and I are both abnormal and she was so proud of us for it.

"Mom was so joyful and optimistic, and she was beautiful beyond belief. She never let anyone put her down and she didn't like judging others. She had well my blonde had, Stiles and I have her eyes. Whenever I remember her, I remember her smile. She was so happy, never taking life for granted. And she was so smart, too. She was an author. She loved reading and writing.

Isaac wraps an around her, pulling her in close. Sarah continues, "In first grade, she started getting sick. Um-it was slow, almost unnoticeable about her unless you were really looking. Then it started getting worse, she was checked in the hospital and it all went downhill from there, but somehow, she managed to keep her head up. Then one day…she-she was just g-gone." Sarah whimpers, hiding her face in the crook of Isaac's neck and he wraps his arms around her.

"I'm so sorry that I made you talk about her, Sarah," Isaac whispers into her hair, pressing his lips to her temple.

Sarah stutters, "I-it's fine, I-Isaac. It's good t-to talk about her s-sometimes."

"But do you want to something?" Isaac asks, and Sarah nods into his shoulder, "By what you said, you seem just like her."

Sarah smiles, lifting her head, "Yeah?"

"Yeah," Isaac smiles, pulling her in to steal a kiss.

Stomping up the stairs causes the young couple to drift apart. Stiles stands there, panting slightly, thankful for both to be fully clothed. "Sarah we need your help." When each person gets up to leave, Stiles adds, "_Only_ Sarah's help. Isaac, you stay here and rest."

Isaac looks ready to argue, but Sarah gives him a look, saying, "I'll be fine. He's right, you should rest. It's the full moon." Isaac lays back down and Sarah walks over, planting the softest, gentlest of kisses on his lips, knowing that he shouldn't be overwhelmed tonight.

She follows Stiles downstairs, meeting Peter at the bottom step. Peter asks, "Now where would we find what the vault is made out of?"

"Why?" Sarah asks, not knowing why they'd need that information.

Stiles explains, "See, if Peter's correct. There might be a reason as to why they're in a vault and particularly _this_ vault."

"Well," Sarah says, "I don't have knowledge of everything, you know…" Each man sighs next to her. She smirks, "But I did happen to read into Dad's file over this certain case last night. I picked up a few things. The vaults made of Hecatolite, Moonstone, but I don't why that's so important…"

"Is that awful? That sounds awful," Stiles frets.

Peter looks up between the twins murmuring orders, "Get them on the phone. Call them. Now!"

"Okay, why?" Stiles asks and he and Sarah wait for an explanation from the alpha.

Peter explains, "Because Boyd and that girl are going to kill each other. They're going to kill Derek and Scott." Stiles quickly pulls out his phone, dialing Scott's number, as Sarah looks up more on this "Moonstone."

Scott answers, and Stiles places the phone on speaker, _"Stiles, now is not the best time."_

"Scott! Scott!" Stiles cries, trying to persuade not to hang up the phone, "No, listen to me, okay? Look, you got to get out of there. Look, the walls of the vault are made with a mineral called Hecatolite. It scatters the moonlight."

_"What does that mean?"_ Scott ask. Sarah motions for the phone and Stiles passes it to her.

She explains, "It means, that if you don't get out of there right now, both you _and_ Derek are going to end up as processed meat. Boyd and that girl haven't endured the effects of the full moon in three months, making them intolerable of it's force. They're just as unstable right now as their first full moon as werewolves."

Peter speaks from her side, "Okay, think of it like the gladiators in the Roman Colosseum. They used to starve the lions for three days, making them more vicious."

"More out of control," Sarah adds into the speaker.

Peter nods in her direction before continuing, "Deucalion has kept them from shifting for three full moons, diminishing their tolerance to it."

"Scott, they're going to be stronger-" Stiles starts, but Sarah interrupts him.

"More savage, more bloodthirsty."

Peter adds, "Scott, they're the lions. They're the starved lions, and you and Derek just stepped into the colosseum."

_"Derek, we got a problem, a really big problem," _Scott's voice carries to the other end of the line. There's nothing else as Scott speaks to Derek.

"Scott?" Stiles cries, "Hey, Scott!…Scott!" There's roars on the other end of the line and Stiles continues, "Scott, are you hearing this?" The call ends. "Scott!"

Sarah looks up between her brother and Peter, asking, "Well, what now?"


	4. Three's a Pattern

** Polyvore for this chapter is "Hunting". Ciao, belle. :)**

* * *

Chapter 4 - Three's a Pattern

Isaac awakes to a cell phone ringing. He groans, rolling over, but the shrill of his ringtone doesn't give him peace. He growls under his breath, irritably, more than likely from the full moon toying with him. He snaps, "What?" into the mouthpiece, not even caring who's on the other end.

_"Isaac, I know I told you to stay at home and recover, but we need your help,"_ Derek's voice says through the speaker. He continues when Isaac says nothing, _"Look, you were right about Boyd being alive and Erica being…dead, and the other girl, too. Her name is Cora and she's my sister. Boyd and Cora haven't felt the full moon's effects in three months. They've lost all control against it. They're rampaging through the woods right now, so I need your help to find and catch them."_

Isaac nods, then remembers that Derek can't see him, so he says a simple yes, "Yes."

Derek thanks him, hanging up. _Erica's really dead? How am I going to tell Sarah? She'll be devastated._ Isaac changes quickly and sprints down the stairs two at a time. Sarah, Stiles, and Peter are there, waiting impatiently. Sarah looks up confused, "Isaac, I thought you were bed-ridden until you feel better."

"Change of plans," Isaac explains, "Boyd and that girl I saw, Cora, got out of the vault and are now in Beacon Hills' woods, probably wanting to maim and kill everything they can find-"

Peter interrupts him, "Cora's alive? I thought she was killed in the fire."

Isaac shrugs, "I guess she wasn't. But anyway, I need to help Scott and Derek find them and make sure no one gets hurt."

"What about Erica?" Sarah asks, standing and moving to Isaac's side, clutching his jacket in her hands.

Isaac sighs, pulling her into a hug, rubbing up and down her back, "I'm so sorry, Sarah." He feels the shudders that run down her back as she begins to cry silently into his coat. His heart pangs with sadness; he doesn't know what to do or how to help her through this. He knows it hurts, but he and Erica were nothing more than pack mates and acquaintances, unlike her and Sarah. They were really close friends.

Sarah pulls away from his embrace, eyes red-rimmed and slightly puffy. She sniffles, "I-I want to h-help find Boyd."

Isaac shakes his head firmly, "No way in hell am I putting you in that kind of danger."

"Isaac, B-Boyd's my friend-" Isaac interrupts her.

"And I'm your boyfriend, telling you to stay out. I don't want you getting hurt like last time."

"Isaac, _please_. I'm more capable of helping now. I'm not weak anymore, I can fight for myself. Just let me-"

"No," Isaac growls, eyes flashing yellow. "I couldn't live with myself if you got hurt. You're not strong enough to fight two werewolves."

Stiles walks forward, taking the now quite angry Sarah into his arms, who struggles at his grasp, hissing spit-fire curses under her breathe. He nods to Isaac, "You go, I'll watch her here."

Isaac nods, and he leaves, sprinting out through the large loft door.

Sarah sits down upon the couch and Stiles accompanies her, tears filling his own eyes. They embrace one another, tears shedding and Peter rolls his eyes at their childlike behavior, his mind wandering to his _alive_ niece.

The shrill of Stiles' ringtone interrupts their grieving moment and Stiles checks the Caller ID, hoping for Scott, but instead is surprised to see Lydia's contact on his screen. He hits the "Answer Call" button and places it to his ear. "Lydia? What's wrong?"

_"Stiles,"_ Lydia voice is shaky and unstable on the other end of the line,_ "You're going to want to see this."_

* * *

Stiles hit the brakes of his jeep in the Beacon Hills Public Pool parking lot, beside a blue car that Sarah knows is Lydia's. He and Sarah exit the car as quickly as they can, scanning the area for any sight of the redhead. "Lydia?" Stiles cries, "Lydia?" She stands at the entrance of the pool area, arms wrapped around herself. Stiles asks as the twins run to her, "Lydia, are you okay?"

"I'm okay," Lydia answers. She points the mangled, bloody body out for Sarah and Stiles to see, "That, over there…not okay."

Stiles nods and Sarah tries not to gag at all of the blood surrounding the lifeguard. Stiles says, "Yeah, alright. I'm going to call our dad."

"I already called 911," Lydia announces, staring up at the twins. Sarah pities the unsettled look in her eyes.

"You called the police before you called one of us?" Stiles asks, bewildered.

Lydia looks up, baffled by his question, "I'm supposed to call you two first when I find a dead body?"

"Yes!" the twins cry out, spooking the young girl in front of them.

Stiles sighs, "I'll call Scott." He dials the boy's number on his cell phone before placing it up to his ear. Scott picks up on the second ring. "Scott!" Stiles cries, "We have a problem. I think Boyd and Cora killed someone. Lydia, Sarah, and I are at the Beacon Hills Public Pool downtown."

_"Are you sure?"_ Scott asks uncertainly from the other end of the line.

Stiles answers, "Yep. Throat ripped out, blood everywhere. It's like the freaking _Shining_ over here. If two little twin girls come out of the woods, start asking me to play with them forever and ever, I'm not going to be surprised."

Isaac speaks up to Scott, Stiles hearing him, _"Is Sarah okay?"_

Stiles scoffs, "_I'm fine_, thank you very much for asking." He glances over to Sarah trying to comfort Lydia and answers, "Yeah, Isaac, I think she's alright, a little shaken up at most." Sarah looks up at the mention of his name, and blushes knowing the boy is thinking of her.

Scott voices, _"Can you get a little closer to make sure it was them?"_

"Make sure it was them?" Stiles mocks his best friend, "Scott, who else is going around ripping throats out?"

Scott sighs, _"Please just do it."_ Stiles whimpers, but complies, moving a couple of hesitant steps forward. He gazes at the mutilated body. The throat is ripped open, vince the gallons of dark, red blood. His eyes travel downward, searching for any other causes of death and a shiny ring catches his eye. _A purity ring._

* * *

As Lydia, Sarah, and Stiles begin to disperse after sharing statements of what they found, Sarah receives a text message. _Stay at the pool. I need to explain. -Allison_

Sarah glances up at the two ahead of her, piling into their cars. Stiles is going to drive Lydia back to her place in her car and Sarah is going to take Stiles' jeep home herself. She calls out to them, "Hey, you guys go on ahead. I'm going to stick around and try and console that boy's mother." Stiles nods and exits with Lydia, leaving Sarah alone. She stands alone in the darkness for a moment, watching the scene in front of her, till a hand taps her shoulder, spooking her.

"Allison!" she cries out, panting slightly, "You almost gave me a heart attack."

Allison smiles softly, "Sorry."

Sarah nods, "S'okay. So…what is it you need to talk about?"

"Oh! Well, you see I wanted to…thank you," Allison states, shocking Sarah. "For sticking up for me at the school with Derek. Without you, we'd probably be nowhere right now. Derek would have walked out on us. I think you deserve to know that…Erica-she's dead."

"I know," Sarah nods, "And I also know that Boyd and Cora are on the loose, and will probably kill more people along with that boy. Did you know that he was only sixteen, Allison? He still had so much to live for and Boyd and Derek's sister took that from him." She motions over to the body and Allison can only nod. She turns back to her, "Anything else?"

Allison nods, shifting awkwardly from foot to foot. "Yes…I wanted…to apologize."

"For?" Sarah asks befuddled.

Allison gulps, "For almost _killing_ you last year."

"Oh," Sarah says, not knowing what else to say. She wasn't expecting an apology, especially so soon. She gazes up at the young brunette in front of her, asking, "So why'd you do it?"

"I-um-I wasn't really thinking straight. Gerard, he kind of brainwashed me if you want to put it that way. My mother died because of Derek, or so I thought, and Gerard used my weakness against me, he used me for revenge because I was willing. I swear that I only wanted to kill Derek, but I also said I wouldn't let anyone get in my way, including Isaac. I know you only wanted to protect Isaac, but I guess it was out of instinct."

Sarah stares of to the side, "Scott told you the whole story about your mother?" Allison just nods. Sarah sighs, "Look, I understand that you're grieving, but if you blame Scott for not telling you what she did, I want you to know that he only did it to protect you. He just wanted you to be happy, he didn't that to be you to go on hating her because of him. While, right now, I don't particularly care for you, Scott does. All _I_ want is for _him_ to be happy and now I know that he'll only ever be happy with you.

"Allison, I can't forgive you what you've done to Isaac, Scott, and I. I understand that you felt sad and scared and alone, but that's not the way to deal with the grief. My own mother died. So maybe I don't remember her as well as you remember your mother, but that doesn't mean I don't remember her. Sometimes, it really hurts to go on with life, knowing that I'm missing out on something that, all around me, people are taking for granted. Since I was seven, I've only had men in my life; I don't know what it's like to go to Mother/Daughter sleepovers or go to the mall with her and have someone else pick out my clothes. Stiles hasn't been to a Mother/Son dance or had someone worry over his wellbeing. I understand what you're going through and that this is hard to cope with, but blaming others for it won't help, and taking your anger out on them certainly won't either. So I can't forgive you, at least not now."

Allison nods, understandingly. Much to her surprise, Sarah continues, "But I want to help." Allison looks up, confused, Sarah explains, "I know you're going to hunt down Boyd and Derek's little sister. I want to help. Boyd's my friend and a part of me knows he couldn't have done this, so while I don't about Derek's sister, I want to help you find Boyd, because I know he's innocent."

Allison points out, smirking, "Didn't you say you didn't want to take in these things anymore?"

Sarah mimics her twisted smiles and replies, "Yes, and I also said that I'm willing to make an exception."

* * *

Allison is surprised at Sarah's newfound speed, agility, and flexibility as they track down the wolves through the woods. _She's definitely been working out._ While Sarah doesn't have very accurate aim on the crossbow, the bow is a much different story. She meets Allison's expertise in the weapon if she were about two years younger, all-in-all, Sarah's quite an excellent shot. Especially without with the rough training that Allison herself has gone through to get to here, so Allison gives her the bow and quiver of arrows, keeping the crossbow for herself and each keeping a knife in their belt loop just to be safe. Sarah's cunning intelligence, though, is her greatest weapon. She was the one to offer that Boyd and Cora are probably somewhere in the woods, coming from their wolf genes and urges.

Allison stops her swift, but quiet steps, Sarah following her lack of movement. Allison feels for the wind by placing her finger into the air, glad that the wind is with her. She takes the dagger out of her belt, motioning for Sarah to do the same. She stabs into her wrist and then turning her arm over so that the blood leeks onto the forest floor. Sarah doesn't question her motives, already understanding where she's coming from, and stabs the dagger into her skin as well. Their going to use scent to track the werewolves. Sarah knows that actual wolves can catch a scent from u pro two miles away, if Boyd and Cora are clue enough and if the scent carries, they'll be herding in this direction.

Allison sets the trap close to where each girl had shed their blood and Sarah watches with interest. Allison lifts the goggles and Sarah asks what they're for. "Werewolves have a higher heat signature when the full moon is out, making them easier to spot with infrared cameras or goggles. Here, take a look." Sarah looks into the special binoculars, but sees nothing out of the ordinary.

"Nothing," she sighs handing them back to Allison, who also groans softly. As Allison moves on from their spot, flashlight in hand, Sarah whispers to the young huntress, "You know, we're not the only ones tracking them. Derek, Isaac, and Scott are looking for them as well."

Allison scoffs, "You and I both know that they can't find them alone. None of them, even with their heightened senses, can find them alone in these woods."

Sarah nods, explaining her hypothesis, "Yes, _alone_, but what if they're not alone. If they have someone helping them, someone with experience, it _would_ explain as to why we can't find them."

Allison ponders over the blonde's reasoning for a moment before nodding, "Yeah, it would, but _who_?"

"I think you know," Sarah says. She points out the brightly lit, short stick rising out of the ground. Allison and Sarah hesitantly approach it. "What is it?"

Allison drops down onto one knee, examining the metal cylinder, but answering, "An ultrasonic emitter. It's something my father uses to corral werewolves. It sends out a high-pitched frequency only they can hear. You were right, Scott and the others have found help…from my dad. Do you think they're trying to corral them as well?"

Sarah nods, "Scott's with them. He won't let them kill anyone unless absolutely necessary, and try to find another way even then. So I think the better question is _where_ are they herding them to?"

Allison smirks, running a light finger over the tip of the emitter. "Looks like we're just going to have to follow them and find out."

Each girl takes off, bows loaded if attacked by an unwelcome visitor. Allison takes the lead, Sarah following behind, checking over her shoulder every thirty seconds.

* * *

Allison breaks through the trees, Sarah accidentally ramming into her back. "Sorry," she mumbles before Allison quiets her by pressing her finger to her lips.

Allison points to where Isaac stands, his back facing the two unstable werewolves. He turns and they run at him. Allison has to hold Sarah back, murmuring to the young blonde, "This isn't the time or place. You can't just run out into the open, you'll distract Isaac, getting both him _and_ yourself killed." Sarah stops, but she isn't paying attention to Allison, instead she stares off into the distance. Allison follows her gaze, asking, "What?" just as the light of a firefly meets her eyes. Sarah whispers to the confused brunette, "The firefly over there; Californian fireflies aren't bioluminescent. How strange." Allison smiles, but rolls her eyes, _What's _strange_ is what catches Sarah's eye._

Allison swiftly runs to the buses where Boyd and Cora have trapped Isaac, Sarah following her. She hops up onto the top of the bus with ease, Sarah the same. She only plans on stopping to werewolves if they start to get away, she plans on staying out of it until needed. Sarah has a different idea. She shoots the flashing arrows at their feet, making sure neither are harmed, but have lost one of their main senses, sight. They growl and cover their eyes and faces, trying to see who's shooting at them, but they can't see anything. Cora moves first into the door leading into the school and Boyd follows behind. Isaac runs up, closing and locking the door behind them before looking up at the two intruders.

Her long blonde hair blows out, filling his nose with her intoxicating scent. "Sarah?!" Hazel eyes meet his and Sarah scowls, remembering his words. _"You're not strong enough to fight two werewolves."_

She hisses under her breath, knowing he can hear her, "Who's not strong enough _now_, Isaac?" Allison grabs her hand that isn't wrapped around the bow and pulls her along. She jumps off of the bus, landing in a crotched over position, Sarah landing on the balls of her feet.

They hear Isaac call out in the distance, "Wait! Allison! Sarah!" but he doesn't pursue them.

"Well that was fun," Sarah says, brushing herself off.

"Fun!" Allison hisses in mockery, "You could gotten us killed!" Sarah doesn't even flinch, "Allison, relax. Have you forgotten who I am? I'm always thinking ahead and I've got a plan B. Don't worry, I knew how things were going to turn out." Allison takes a deep breath and nods, remembering the girl next to her, Little Ms. Strategy. "Come on, we need to get out of here before anything else happens." She holds out her hand and Allison realizes what this offer is, it's an offer of friendship, of trust. Sarah's decided to trust her again and she can't help but grin.

They sprint back to the tree line and Sarah looks over to the young brunette, "Hey, I know it sounds weird after what just happened, but do you want to go get some dessert? I'm starved from all this werewolf chasing, but I really want something sweet."

Allison laughs, nodding, "Sure, I'd like that."

The girls race back to the Beacon Hills Public Pool through their newfound shortcut in the woods and jump into their cars, heading to the nearest 24 hour diner.

* * *

Allison laughs, taking another bite of her slice of cherry pie, as Sarah says, "Yeah, I swear! I'm pretty sure I just broke my wrist in two different places and the coach is like, 'Oh just put some ice on it, you'll be fine.' But I did learn one thing from that, always remember to put chalk on your hands if you plan on doing the thirty-odd flips on the high-low bar."

Allison smiles into her pie, as the sun begins to rise, having missed this. After her mom died, she kind of stopped going out and having fun like normal sixteen years. Given, she and Sarah are most definitely _not_ normal sixteen year olds, but they are allowed normal moments, right? "Thank you, Sarah."

"For?" Sarah asks through a mouthful of chocolate brownie topped with ice cream.

Allison laughs passing her friend a napkin, "For being my friend again."

Sarah smiles, wiping her mouth with the napkin, before saying, "Well, I got to thank you, too. I don't remember the last where I got to just go out with a girlfriend. All I ever really had to hang out with were Scott and Stiles before you showed up. Sure I went to sleepovers, but all those girls ever did was gossip about one another and boys. I mean, I never had a girl best friend before Erica, I guess. After we settled our differences, we became really close, but then she ran away with Boyd and I was alone again; and now you're here and I have a feeling that _this_ is the start of a beautiful friendship."

Allison smiles, taking Sarah's hand in her own, "I think it is, and I'm really glad we're friends again. So do you forgive me?"

"Why would I be sitting here, stuffing my face with brownies if I didn't?" Sarah giggles, causing Allison to do the same.

"By the way," Allison looks over to her friend, "Tonight, when you said to Isaac, 'Who's not strong enough _now_?' What was that all about?"

Sarah opens her mouth to speak but is cut off by the shrill of her ringtone, indicating her of a text message. Each girl looks down in shock, wondering who'd text her at this hour in the morning. It's from Stiles, _Get to the hospital. Now!_ Sarah jumps up, freaking out, wondering who's in the hospital. _Please don't be Dad, or Scott, or Isaac. Please!_

She apologizes to Allison, throwing down money for all of the food on the table, "Sorry I got to run out on you like this-"

"It's fine," Allison nods, "Go! Make sure everything's okay." Sarah nods, thanking her before rushing out to Stiles' jeep and heading for the hospital.

* * *

"So Boyd and Cora might not have killed anyone?" Scott asks to Stiles as Sarah closely examines Heather's wounds.

Stiles sighs, before answering, "You're going to wish they did."

"Why?" Scott asks.

"Do you something, Stiles?" Sarah asks, looking up with tears in her eyes over her friend's death. _First Erica, then the pool boy, and now Heather too? When will this nightmare end?_

Stiles answers, "No, I'm not exactly sure yet. The other girl who was out in the woods, Emily? Eventually, they're going to find her. She's one of them. Emily, Heather…that guy Lydia found at the pool. All three were virgins…And they're all going to have the same three injuries-strangled, throat slashed, head bashed in."

"Threefold Death," Sarah speaks for her brother, who nods in agreement, glad that she's understanding where he's going with this.

Scott asks, "So if these aren't random killings then what are they?"

The twins simultaneously look at each other as if speaking to one another without swing anything anything at all before looking up and answering, "Sacrifices. _Human_ sacrifices."


End file.
